transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Enigma of Combination
With Trypticon in the hands of the Autobots, and a brand new base in the form of DECEPTICON ISLAND, the Decepticons search for a new way to take the War to the Autobots. Through an ancient power, the Decepticons plan on finding the Enigma of Combination. Plot A New Plan A week later, Scrapper bows as he tells Megatron that Decepticon Island is complete. Megatron thanks Scrapper, before ordering all Decepticons to inhabit their new base. Megatron mentions that with Humanity knowing their true colors, and The Nemesis in the Autobots hands, they must find a new way to raise the scales of war against the Autobots. Blitzwing offers a new scheme. Megatron allows Blitzwing his audience. Blitzwing tells Megatron that for the last few months, he has studied the History of the Original Thirteen Primes. He mentions that one of the Primes, Nexus Prime, had a Weapon of Power which a group of Transformers can combine, labeling "Pretender Technology". He names the weapon as the Engima of Combination. Blitzwing tells him that the Engima is buried somewhere on Cybertron. Megatron allows Blitzwing to return to Cybertron in search of the Engima. Blitzwing thanks Megatron, before leaving the Bridge. The Treasure of Nexus Prime A SpaceBridge opens, and Blitzwing, Octane, Astrotrain, Star Fall, Fallen Angel, and Lugnut exit, flying through the skies. Blitzwing mentions that the Engima's last known location was in the Sea of Rust. Fallen Angel asks if the Engima even exists, and Blitzwing tells her that if the Matrix of Leadership came from Primus, then the Enigma came from Nexus Prime. Fallen Angel asks where to search, and Blitzwing tells her to search for the Tomb of the Primes. Star Fall tells Blitzwing that the Tomb of the Primes is in the Primal Basilica, in Iacon. Blitzwing tells Star Fall that not all Primes were placed within the Primal Basilica, before ordering everyone to head to Iacon. All Decepticons fly North. Upon traveling, Astrotrain asks how Blitzwing knows this. He mentions that he studied Cybertronian history so the Decepticons could be educated about their origins. Lugnut mentions that he needs no education, as he only lives to serve Megatron. Octane tells Lugnut to simmer down, before Lugnut purposely crashes into Octane, plummeting both to the ground. The Decepticons arrive in Iacon, and enter the Primal Basilica. Blitzwing orders Star Fall to search the databases, as Astrotrain tries to break up the fight between Lugnut and Octane. Fallen Angel says that she's going to find corpses to snipe, and leaves. Blitzwing enters the Tomb of the Primes, where he finds the bodies of the Original Optimus Prime, and Solus Prime. Blitzwing tells Lugnut, Octane, and Astrotrain that the Primes suffered a war caused by Liege Maximo and Megatronus. Star fall tells Blitzwing that he managed to search every data file, and has found nothing about the Relics of the Primes. Blitzwing orders for everyone to head to the Sea of Rust. In the Sea of Rust, Blitzwing spots a large building, which shows several fallen statues, and light glowing from inside. He lands their, and rubs off the rust, showing the symbol of the Primes. Blitzwing enters the building, which is shown to be another mausoleum. He then searches it, and finds the Enigma in the a hands' grasp. Star Fall comments on it truly being the Engima. Blitzwing then rips the Engima out of the Hands' grasp and tells everyone to return to Earth, that their mission is complete. Back at Iacon, Fallen Angel uses her sniper to snipe several Autobot corpses. She then looks up to see a large space station in orbit. She mentions that that Space Station hasn't been in use for Millions of Years, before she is contacted by Blitzwing to rendezvous with them. She packs up and flees Iacon. She rendezvous with the others, before Blitzwing orders Soundwave to open SpaceBridge. Soundwave complies, and a SpaceBridge opens. Earth In Fort Max, Windblade begins to search the files for recent battles. Perceptor tells her that it won't do any good, that the Titans nor the Omega Sentinels were never present for the Battle of Egypt. Windblade agrees, and leaves and heads to Egypt. Que calls Perceptor to the Supercomputer. He tells Perceptor that he's detecting energy coming from the Northern Hemisphere of Earth. Perceptor tells Que that they have to warn Optimus, and Perceptor leaves to inform Optimus. Perceptor enters Primes' quarters and tells him. Optimus looks out of Fort Max, and mentions that he senses the energy himself, is it is the Power of the Primes. Optimus orders Perceptor to assemble a few Autobots, and contact some of Scattershot's soldiers. Perceptor complies and leaves. In Egypt, Windblade arrives, and searches the ruins for Scattershot's corpse. He searches everywhere, and doesn't find it. Guzzle contacts her, and tells her that Optimus is rallying several Autobots to the Northern Hemisphere, and that the Decepticons are on the move again. Windblade tells Guzzle that she's on her way. Windblade take notes that Scattershot's body is no where, and leaves. Longyearbyen, Svalbard The Revenge lands within the City of Longyearbyen, and Megatron orders the Decepticons to slaughter the Settlements. The Decepticons attack, while Sunstorm tells Megatron that this will attract the Autobots. Megatron tells Sunstorm that he wants all of the Decepticons, except a few to attack, while they head North to unlock the Enigma. Shockwave begins firing upon Settlements, while Soundwave orders his minions to attack. Dropkick and Shatter begin running over Citizens. Blast Off points his sniper upon some humans, but Onslaught orders him to hold his fire, as Megatron requests their presence up North. Up North, Blitzwing tells Megatron that the Enigma, besides being shaped like the Matrix, is a Metaphor come to life, a real Enigma. He tells him that he needs time to unlock the Enigma, so that they may begin the process of Combining. Megatron tells Blitzwing to haste, as the Autobots may be closing in. Razroclaw, Onslaught, Scrapper, Hun-Grr, their teams, Sunstorm, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Nacelle arrive. Sunstorm asks why he called their presence, and Megatron mentions that once Blitzwing solves the Enigma of Combination, they will slaughter the Autobots where they stand. The Battle of Svalbard Dropkick shoots a few humans, reducing them to puddles of goo, until he is shot, by the arriving forces of N.E.S.T. Fallen Angel orders everyone to point the cannons of The Revenge upon the Autobots. Lennox orders N.E.S.T. to evacuate the Settlement, while Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids, Screech, Springer, Slammer, Six Gun, Kup, Jetfire, and Gears arrive and begin firing upon the Decepticons. Optimus Prime orders the Autobots tl slay all Decepticons. Six Gun takes to the air, and begins to attack The Revenge. Six Gun is joined by Jetfire, Skyfire, Windblade, Seaspray, and Springer. Sharpshot attempts to attack Optimus Prime, but Optimus sends him flying. Bombshell tries to attack Optimus, though is injured by Ironhide. Optimus grabs Bombshell and asks him where Megatron is. Bombshell tells Optimus that he'll never squeal, and Optimus orders Flare-Up to interrogate him. Flare-Up rips Bombshell's left arm off, and Bombshell mentions that Megatron and a few Decepticon Teams are up North trying to unlock the Enigma of Combination. Optimus orders for several Autobots to head North to stop Megatron from unleashing the Enigma. Seaspray, Skyfire, and Windblade fly North, and Windblade asks what the Enigma is. Optimus mentions that it is a Relic that allows a group of Cybertronians to combine to form a more deadlier machine. Guzzle, Fallback, Rollbar, Heatwave, and Hauler run up North, while Crosshairs, Swerve, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Armorhide drive. Shatter attempts to attack Roadbuster, until she is shot away by a mortar shell, launched by Santos. Roadbuster thanks Santos, and places Mary on the ground, telling her to remain by Lennox and Santos. Mary nods, before grabbing her gun. Elizabeth arrives, and activates a mounted Gatling Cannon and begin firing upon Decepticons. Up North, Vortex lands on the ground and warns Megatron that the Autobots are En Route to their location. Megatron orders Blitzwing to hurry, and Blitzwing tells Megatron that the Enigma won't open. Optimus orders the Autobots to attack, and both forces begin to fire their weapons upon each other. Blast Off takes to the skies, and enters a dogfight with Windblade. Seaspray lands on the ground, and aides Guzzle with Brawl. Vortex and Swindle fights Scamper and Armorhide, as Fallback trades punches with Onslaught. Rollbar begins to attack Hun-Grr. Heatwave enters a duel with Razorclaw, Scrapper with Crosshairs, and Optimus with Megatron. Ratchet and Ironhide fire upon the Seekers. Blitzwing tells Megatron that the Enigma is glowing. Megatron orders for all Decepticons to close in, as they unleash the Enigma and combine to destroy all Autobots. The Enigma opens, and as Blitzwing tries to warn Megatron, it sends out a blast wave, sending all forces flying. Blitzwing stands up, and the Enigma is gone. Megatron shouts in anger, and orders all Decepticons to retreat. In the Settlement, Shatter fires upon N.E.S.T. forces, as she retreats. The Combiner Wars have Begun Within the Sea of Rust on Cybertron, the Enigma flies back into the hands of the deactivated Cybertronian, flying through the roof. In The Ark, Tempest examines Optimus Prime. He tells Optimus that he had been infected by radiation originating from the Enigma. He tells Optimus that the Engima emitted a blast radius that infected any transformer within the area, so anyone could combine with anyone. Optimus thanks Tempest, and Tempest leaves. Windblade asks what's going to happen now, and Optimus replies that the Combiner Wars have begun... Featured Characters * Decepticons ** Constructicons *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Hook *** Scavenger *** Bonecrusher *** Long Haul ** Megatron ** Blitzwing ** Octane ** Astrotrain ** Star Fall ** Fallen Angel ** Lugnut ** Shokcwave ** Soundwave *** Buzzsaw *** Rumble *** Overkill *** Slugfest ** Dropkick ** Shatter ** Seekers *** Sunstorm *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Nacelle ** Combaticons *** Blast Off *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Swindle *** Vortex ** Predacons *** Razorclaw *** Divebomb *** Tantrum *** Headstrong *** Rampage ** Terrorcons *** Hun-Grr *** Sinnertwin *** Cutthroat *** Blot *** Rippersnapper ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Bombshell * Primes ** Optimus Prime (Thirteenth) (Corpse) ** Solus Prime (Corpse) * Rust Renegades ** Pyra Magna (Cameo; Deactivated/ Hibernating) * Autobots ** Red Hot (Corpse) ** Swindler (Corpse) ** Wedge (Corpse) ** Big Bang (Corpse) ** Railspike (Corpse) ** Perceptor ** Que ** Optimus Prime ** Sideswipe ** Sunstreaker ** Skids ** Screech ** Springer ** Slammer ** Six Gun ** Kup ** Jetfire ** Gears ** Jazz ** Bumblebee ** Ironhide ** Ratchet ** Omnibots *** Windblade *** Guzzle *** Seaspray *** Armorhide *** Scamper *** Fallback ** Rallybots *** Crosshairs *** Roadbuster *** Hot Rod *** Blurr *** Wheeljack *** Smokescreen ** Elite Guard *** Elite Squadron **** Rollbar **** Skyfire **** Flare-Up **** Nightbeat **** Hauler *** Rescuebots **** Heatwave **** Medix **** Siren **** Evac **** Swerve * Humans ** Villagers ** N.E.S.T. *** Captain William Lennox *** Santos ** Mary Muldoon ** Elizabeth Oxton Soundtrack TBE Episode Casaulties TBE Notes * The Hand the Enigma was held in belongs to Pyra Magna, leader of the Rust Renegades. "Script" ''"Enigma of Combination"'' Script